


Let's Hurt Tonight

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OneRepublic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Experiencing love and companionship seemed like a pipe dream after becoming a spy.Originally posted onTumblr.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 5





	Let's Hurt Tonight

Saving the world from an extinction-level threat is a normal day on your job. But there was something particularly draining about this mission, that you found yourself sitting beside a bottle of whiskey, on the floor of the library in the manor after the debrief.

You were planning to spend the rest of the night drinking while gazing out on the window until the sun rises or until you feel sleepy, whichever comes first.

Lost in your thoughts when the door opened to reveal a Harry Hart who's still looking sharp after the events that occurred. You often wonder what's his trick for staying so perfectly polished every time.

He found you in a disheveled state, still in your Kingsman outfit minus the jacket and tie. This was unusual, as Harry always retreats in his own world after debriefs, nevertheless, you're grateful for his company.

"You were not easy to find, (Y/N)." He said as he walked over to where you sat.  
"Please don't tell Merlin that I'm drinking in here." The quartermaster is very particular about these things. He says if you want to eat or drink, it should always be done in the kitchen, in the dining area, or the parlor, certainly not in the library. And he is absolutely right, but sometimes you just couldn't help but break the rules.  
"As long as you don't spill anything on the carpet and share," Harry said as he sat beside you. You poured him a drink and handed him the glass.

"You know, you'll get used to all this somehow," He surely sensed the current state your mind is in.  
"Yes, but what if we weren't successful today?" You asked, giving voice to the question that's been running through your mind.  
"But we were, (Y/N). You need not dwell on that, I've seen you in the field, you are a great agent." You felt your cheeks heat up, unsure if it was from his compliment or from the alcohol you've been consuming tonight.

"I've just thought about the people who didn't have any clue, my friends and family. And you know, there's so many things I've yet to experience and things I want to do."  
"Well, that's what we're here for, (Y/N), to make sure they remain clueless to the threats, clueless to most, if not all of the evil in this world. And need I remind you, that after becoming a Kingsman agent, our chances of experiencing things a normal person does are significantly lower."

You sighed. And for a while, there's just silence, comfortable silence, as you pass the drink between the two of you.

"Harry, do you have any regrets? If today could've been your last?" You asked, breaking the silence.  
He sighed. "I've been through a lot of these life and death situations, and I usually don't think about anything. Maybe it has something to do with me being in this business long enough." He paused. "And yes, I guess, if today could've been our last, I do have regrets."

You looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
"Well, I have never experienced companionship, never been in love, I have no bittersweet memories." It was the first time Harry had opened up to you, to anyone actually. You felt sad for him. You didn't know how to react. It certainly sucks not having been able to experience what it's like being in love at least once and to be alone all his life, so you tried to lighten up the conversation.

"Well Harry, you know, they say love is pain." You said amusingly, which earned a smile from Harry.  
"Then, darling, let's hurt tonight." He replied with a serious expression on his face.  
It was your turn to smile at him as you agreed on his proposition.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"And many other nights, if you would?"  
You nodded before you leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
